


What Could Possibly Go Wrong

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cuties, Even is so excited, Even's mum - Freeform, Even's mum is so confused, Fluff, Funny, Humour, Isak is so nervous, Living Together, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, talking to the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Isak and Even attempt to tell Even's mum that they have decided to move in together....what could go wrong?





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful pal Hel for suggesting this prompt for me. Love you angel <3

Isak could feel it in the bottom of his stomach, the heaviness giving him shivers up and down his spine, his throat dried up and his hands dangled by his sides shaking at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

Yep he was so going to throw up.

Suddenly a hand took one of his own and he felt calmness radiate from the tip of his fingertips until he could finally breathe easily enough to look up at the beautiful face attached to the hand that took away his nerves.

"Hey, it'll be okay" Even smiled, his fingers squeezing Isaks in a gesture that made his heart squeeze and nearly combust with it.

"How do you know that?" Isak asked sadly his mind thinking of every single way this could possibly go wrong.

"Because stupid..." he leant over to kiss Isaks cheek before whispering in his ear "we're about to tell my mother that I am finally moving out with the most beautiful person in the world." He leant back and grinned so bright the world lit up around them "what could possibly go wrong baby?"

A lot of fucking things Isak thought but he tried desperately to shake it away...for Even. He needed to get his shit together and look like a mature adult who is capable of being a supportive and loving partner to Even Bech Næsheim.

He can do this, he can so do this.

 

Isak couldn't do it. He felt Evens mother’s eyes piercing into his soul from the moment he walked in the door. She didn't know yet but she knew. She knew something was up....no idea what it was. But it was something.

They both sat on the couch across from her, Even holding onto Isaks hand obliviously happy and not in the slightest bit worried about how the conversation they are about to have is going to go down.

"Okay Even, what is this about?” her tone contained the volume of a thousand voices, as she suspiciously eyed the boys perched on the couch. Her eyes lingered on Isak most particularly considering, his eyes were darting all over the room in fear, as every muscle in his body visibly tightened.

“Okay mum so…” Even began his voice raining with a strange mixture of excitement and caution.

He was interrupted by the shake of her head “For crying out loud, if I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were pregnant or something!” she shouted. Isak gasped, while Even laughed “Mama! That is impossible!” his laughter had the power of clearing out all the stress in the room as both Isak and Miss Næsheim relaxed at the beautiful sound.

“Well darling, don’t you think you’re underestimating Isak’s abilities there a little?” she replied. Isak choked and nearly fell out of his chair. Thankfully Even was there to hold onto him as he laughed cheerily again and kissed Isak’s cheek. “Good point” he said softly, as Isak sat there looking like a fucking tomato.

Miss Næsheim sighed deeply “Look, you are both stressing me out. Will you just tell me what it is?”

Even turned to look at Isak, everything in his face conveyed how much he loved him, Isak could feel the reassurance that everything will be okay hit him just from looking at Even’s kind beautiful smile. He sat up straight and nodded his consent before Even turned to his mother and said very tactfully.

“I’m moving out!”

Isak resisted face palming in front of him.

Miss Næsheim was a statue.

Isak felt sick again. Fucking hell Even.

Finally she nodded “okay.”

Isak blinked “Okay?”

“Well godammit is someone going to expand this….or do I have to guess like some kind of game show guest?”

Even thought for a moment “Well actually…”

“Nei.” Isak and Even’s mother said fondly at the same time.

Even rolled his eyes “you two are too alike I don’t know what I am getting into.”

“and that is?” mama Næsheim prodded, leaning forward.

Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders “Isak and I are moving in _together_.”

“No! Really?” she feigned surprise, whilst rolling her eyes and smiling.

Isak let out an exhale of relief as Even smiled admiringly at his mother.

“So what do you think?” he asked and Isak could feel himself clenching in worry again.

“Well…look don’t be mad at me Even, and I mean it. don’t look at me like that, I mean it. But you both are very young…”

“Exactly! Better now then never.”

She glared. “she does that when she knows I’m winning” he whispered brightly in Isak’s ear.

Isak didn’t think it looked a hell lot like winning but what the fuck did he know?

“You have only known each oth-

“Can’t play that card mum. Look at me. Look how happy I am when was the last time I have been this….stable?”

“Even…”

“AND look you can’t do anything anyway I mean it’s not as if you actually have a say in-“

“Even Jesus Christ I support you!” she shouted exasperated.

Even jerked in surprise “wait…you do?”

She rolled her eyes “of course I do smartass. You don’t think I know when my son has made a shit decision?” she looked at Isak, “this isn’t one.”

Even smiled “thanks mum.”

She waved him off “yeah yeah yeah, whatever, now if you’re going to move out, what do you think about me converting your room into that art studio I’ve always wanted?”

 

Once they got back to Isak’s apartment Even wrapped his arms around Isak and pulled him close towards him. “Well baby that went a lot better than I thought!”

Isak furrowed his brows “it did?”

Even laughed “oh yeah! I thought it would be a disaster!”

Isak stepped out of his arms with a gasp “you told me I had nothing to worry about!”

Even shrugged “I’m your boyfriend, that’s my job.”

Isak rolled his eyes right before Even brought a smile onto his face with a lift of his eyebrows. He let himself step back and melt into his boyfriends long arms.

“Can you believe we will be together every morning and every night?”

Isak smiled because he couldn’t believe it. Being with Even for at least one night was like a dream. This? This was paradise.

 


End file.
